


Undisclosed Desires

by blackstar80



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstar80/pseuds/blackstar80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the following request:</p><p>http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=172090</p><p>"Finn accidentally catches Poe masturbating. He stays to watch and feels conflicted about it until he hears Poe say his name when he comes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to couchbarnacle for beta'ing!

He lay on his back in his bed, his flight suit covering only his legs from mid-thigh down…the rest of it beneath him in an orange pool. It’s as if he was too impatient to get fully undressed, his urges too intense to ignore any longer. His eyes were closed and his eyelashes fluttered gently with a sigh as he trailed his fingers down his torso and lower… _lower_ …

Gasping, Finn squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head quickly away from the slightly cracked doorway. He didn't mean to stop and watch, to invade Poe’s privacy in his own quarters, but he could have sworn he heard a sigh, or a soft moan as he’d moved through the corridor. Curiosity got the best of him and he moved closer, his fingertips gently pushing the door and open just a bit further, just enough to catch a glimpse of Poe in a very intimate moment. He was torn between shame and arousal. It didn't feel right to watch, but it was too mesmerizing to walk away from. He swallowed hard and opened his eyes again, and against his will turned his gaze toward Poe.

Distracted with teasing himself by letting his fingers ghost over his hard cock, gasping softly as it twitched slightly in response, Poe was unaware of his captive audience. He knew it wouldn’t take long to come, but he wanted this to last as long as possible so he could savor the vivid imagery in his head – the thoughts that were haunting him like a ghost and put him in this frantic state desperately wishing that the touches were from someone else. He only hoped he could fool himself.

Finn’s heart was beating in the back of his throat. He was terrified that Poe would open his eyes and see his face through the crack in the door. Despite the guilt rushing through him, he couldn’t turn away. He had thought Poe was gorgeous the first time he laid eyes on him. Poe had a reputation among other Stormtroopers – he was a fantastic pilot, the best in the Resistance – but he had no idea what he looked like until he was captured and brought back to the Starkiller base. When he caught a glimpse of Poe, his heart skipped. He had the opportunity to get an even better look when he ushered Poe aside and told Poe his plan for escape. Poe – though beaten, exhausted, violated – still made Finn’s heart skip, and the restraints on his wrists triggered dirty thoughts in his mind for a brief moment. He needed a pilot. He needed _this_ pilot.

Poe wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke slowly. A low, throaty moan escaped his slightly parted lips, and his eyelashes fluttered again as he furrowed his brow. He wished it was a soft, warm mouth taking him in. He wished he could feel the sensation of low moans vibrating around his cock as an eager tongue teased the underside. His hips began to involuntarily roll just slightly as he tightened his grip and increased his speed. He exhaled with a faint tremble. He wasn't going to last long.

Finn felt his cock twitch at the sight of Poe’s fluid movements. Mind racing, he was struck with an overwhelming, desperate need to be the one causing Poe to make such beautiful sounds. He wanted to be the one to make him writhe beneath him in ecstasy. Finn wished he could muster up the courage to tell Poe how he felt, how he wanted so badly to kiss him, to touch him, to be his world. He didn’t have the words. Especially now, seeing Poe like this, he was speechless.

Poe’s hand jerked his cock faster, and he let his other hand wander up his chest. He rested his arm under his head, lips parted slightly as he moaned again. His head was swarming with thoughts, with the fantasies he had created in his mind. He was lost in the moment. He started to feel that familiar warmth in the depths of his core, and he knew it wouldn’t be long.

Finn was entranced. He almost didn’t notice his own cock had grown hard, straining against his pants. He palmed himself over his bulge unable to contain a breathy sigh. Poe was too engulfed in his impeding release to notice, and Finn couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved and a bit disappointed. Poe’s strokes were rough and fast, his soft moans became louder as his hips began to rise off of the bed. Finn couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Poe losing all control.

“Hnn…nngh… _Finn_ …” Poe moaned as he bit his lower lip, bucked his hips wildly, and spilled onto his hand and lower belly. “Nnnhhh…” was all he could utter as his orgasm pulsed through his body. He panted slightly and hazily lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, his eyelashes fluttering as the last waves of release pulsed through his body.

Finn’s jaw dropped a bit as his eyes widened. Wait…did that just happen? Did Poe really whisper his name? No. It couldn’t be. He had to have imagined it. Finn panicked and knew he had to leave before Poe noticed his presence. Leaving Poe distracted by his blissful feeling of euphoria, Finn ran down the hallway in the opposite direction of Poe’s quarters. Poe’s eyes flew open at the sound of shuffling feet fading into the distance and he glanced at the door. He saw it was ajar, and his heart sunk into the pit of his stomach. Had someone seen him? He didn’t know who, but whoever it was made sure to hightail it out of there. His face flushed a bit at the thought as he wrestled his wrinkled flight suit back into place.

Poe couldn’t help but hope it was a certain jacket thief, and hoped he liked what he saw. He hoped someday it would actually be Finn’s warm mouth around his cock, his fingernails scratching over his chest, his skilled tongue making him go crazy until he couldn’t see straight. Someday he would find the courage, but until then those thoughts would be his little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TFA story, so I hope you've enjoyed it. I haven't decided if this will turn into a longer story or not. We'll see.
> 
> If you enjoyed the story (or, even if you didn't), please comment and check out my other work. I've got a lot more Stormpilot fics in the works, so keep an eye out for more!


End file.
